video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Abstergo Entertainment research analyst's diary
The Abstergo Entertainment research analyst's diary '''is the personal log of the titular analyst, detailing their first five weeks of employment with Abstergo Entertainment. Diary Entries Welcome to Abstergo... '''Work diary - week 1 My first day at work, and I have been assigned to the most prestigious project in the company - the Sample 17 project. My job is to research the life of the pirate Edward Kenway, and find promising footage for use in future Abstergo products. Sample 17 executive producer, Melanie Lemay, is a passionate and energetic leader. And the company's CCO, Olivier Garneau, seems like a fun guy. I can't wait to settle in and get to work... A Small Favor Work diary - week 2 Talked to Melanie Lemay about rewards and bonuses. Visited Olivier Garneau in his office. He asked me to prioritize Edward's search for something called The Observatory. Was contacted by "John from I.T." He asked me to access a colleague's computer and recover a video file for him. I delivered this video file (a strange autopsy video) to a courier named Rebecca in the lobby. I also noticed the barista here is a bit of a dandy... a bit annoying. So far, so good. A really productive week! Corporate Pressure Work diary - week 3 An unsettling week, to say the least! I logged out and received a message to meet Melanie near the elevator. Together we rode the elevator to Olivier's office, but he barred me from the meeting at the last minute. While waiting, John contacted me again. He asked me to help him recalibrate some security cameras. This resulted in me spying on Olivier's phone meeting with Melanie by accident. They were on the phone with a woman named Laetitia - an Abstergo Entertainment executive by the sound of it. Laetitia demanded that they intensify their search for the Observatory. Melanie tried to reassure her that this was happening. Olivier tried to contain his anger. But John, listening in, was ecstatic. The call concluded with a mention of a shareholders meeting in Chicago. This is where things got weird. John erupted in a fit of rage and demanded that I break into Olivier's office to steal the shareholder's meeting schedule, threatening to expose me for hacking computers and camera systems if I did not. Having no other options, I sneaked into Olivier's office via the terrace, hacked his computer, and recovered the meeting schedule. John ranted about Templars, claiming they "own Abstergo" and another group. He appears to be mentally ill. Once again, I delivered the schedule to the woman, Rebecca, who appears to be more than a simple courier. John seemed to calm down after this. He said I was free to return to work. I'm scared. The Bunker Work diary - week 4 When I logged out of my ANIMUS session, I discovered that I was no longer in my cubicle. Someone had transported me, while I was in the ANIMUS and vulnerable to a different location. Melanie's face appeared on a nearby screen, and she told me I was in some sort of containment facility with some of my other colleagues. They were conducting an internal investigation and had moved us to here to keep an eye on. And for our own safety, supposedly. She seemed sympathetic, and advised me to keep up hope and try to get some work done. Almost immediately after she logged off, John called. He was unperturbed by my predicament, but at least promised to help me clear my name. He unlocked the doors to my cell and sent me to sneak into the server room for the entire building. Melanie was in there for some reason, but John managed to get her out of the way. The moment I hacked the server, an apparition appeared in front of me. She kept talking about it being too early, while at the same time, John kept losing his cool over the communicator. When she left, John left little doubt about what he had expected to happen here - he wanted this apparition to possess my body and was audibly enraged when that didn't happen. In the end, I tried to seek refuge in my work. Perhaps Edward's memories and the secrets within could bring clarity to my present predicament. A Face from the Past Work diary - week 5 John tried to kill me. I awoke with him looming over me like an old snake. He looked oddly familiar at first, and when he spoke, I knew why right away: he was the spitting image of Bartholomew Roberts. He ranted for a time about his Beloved - the specter from the server room I assume - and about how he was a reborn figure of some sort. Before he could elaborate further however, Abstergo security guards were upon him. John resisted and they shot him dead. Melanie apologized profusely for my detainment, and thanked me for my work. I think I believe her. She has always struck me as sincere... Shaken by the whole experience, I wanted only to go home... but I was soon contacted by the courier and the barista from a few weeks earlier. My instincts about them proved correct. They seem to belong to this "Assassin" collective, and they encouraged me to continue hacking Abstergo's servers. With the security level I have now, it is doubtful I will ever be caught again. Not any time soon anyway. I'm not sure what to do next...quit my job? Or press forward. There is still so much work to do... References * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag